


Just a spoonful of sugar (or a zillion pumps of syrup shh)

by crayyyonn



Series: Caramel me maybe? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum takes his coffee black like the darkest night but Jackson is not about that life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a spoonful of sugar (or a zillion pumps of syrup shh)

Jackson looks up and beams when the bell on the door tinkles, raising his hands to fix his cap.

“Jaebum hyung! You’re late today.”

Winking, Jackson leans against the counter to better take in the man standing in front of him. There are still traces of sleep in Jaebum's dark eyes that complement the crease on one cheek from his sheets but he’s gorgeous as always. He’s got on the dark green tie today though, the one with a subtle cat print which means he woke up in a foul mood. Jaebum needs cheering up, and Jackson’s got just the thing for him.

“Yeah, my alarm futzed out on me this morning. Can I get a—”

“Regular salted caramel latte, coming right up.”

“—coffee.” Jaebum’s eyes narrow. “Black. In the largest cup you got.”

“You need a little bit of sweetness in your life, hyung. The latte’s good, trust me,” Jackson wheedles right on cue. “I’ll even throw in an extra shot for you.” Mark’s not anywhere within earshot but he lowers his voice conspiratorially anyway. “For _free_.”

Jaebum's stare is flat as usual and Jackson mentally counts the seconds down, grinning when the man finally relents, sighing, “Fine, Jackson, whatever it is, just make it quick, I’m already late.”

“Cool! Jinyoung, you heard the man. Double shot regular salted caramel latte, please!” He rings up the order, telling Jaebum over the hiss of the coffee machine, “That’s six thousand four hundred won. Nice tie, by the way, who got it for you?”

Rolling his eyes, Jaebum hands him the money. “A really annoying barista who didn’t wake me up before leaving this morning and who insists on making me pay for ridiculous coffee.”

Jackson pouts. “I think you mean a really handsome and sexy barista who makes you the best coffee you’ve ever had.”

“Jinyoung makes them, not you,” Jaebum shoots back, just as the younger man comes up behind Jackson to hand Jaebum the takeaway cup, saying, “Thanks for the compliment, Jackson, but if you’re low-key trying to pick me up, I’m already taken.”

He sashays back to his end of the counter, Jackson's protests falling on deaf ears and making Jaebum chuckle. “Mark!” he hollers. “They’re ganging up against me!” He readies himself with an exaggerated sad face but it’s Bambam who pushes open the kitchen doors, a tray of pastries in his hands.

“Mark hyung says to stop holding up the line and let Jaebum hyung go into work already. Oh, and that he’s docking the rest of the coffee cost from your paycheck,” he says, slipping a chocolate Danish into a paper bag. “Here, hyung. On the house.”

“Thanks, Bambam.”

Huffing at the unfairness of it all, Jackson crosses his arms over his chest, but it’s hard to stay fake-angry when Jaebum leans over the counter to kiss him.

“Gotta go,” he murmurs to the familiar sound of Bambam’s exaggerated puking, punctuating his words with another quick peck. “I’ll text you later.”

Long after Jaebum leaves, Jackson thinks he can still taste the phantom traces of salted caramel on his lips, delightfully sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> work's killing me today and I really needed some coffee shop boyfriends fluff so I banged this out in twenty minutes. consider this my (late) contribution to happy kingjacksonday.


End file.
